Retrouvailles
by Cat71
Summary: Un one shot qui se situe juste après le premier épisode de la saison 7.


_Un petit one shot que je voulais écrire depuis quelque temps..._

* * *

><p>Le temps semblait s'être subitement figé, comme suspendu au-dessus des eaux noires du lac. Un silence des plus pesants régnait à bord de la fragile embarcation que les hommes tentaient de mener vers le rivage, chahutée par les remous provoqués par le naufrage du navire. Personne n'osait rompre ce lourd silence, seulement troublé par les discrets sanglots de la jeune fille et les grognements des rameurs en plein effort. William, prostré sur l'un des bancs du canot, était bien trop épuisé pour prêter main forte à l'inspecteur Brackenreid et aux autres, encore sous le choc d'avoir échappé à une noyade certaine.<p>

Malgré la mince couverture qu'on lui avait jetée à la hâte, il grelottait dans ses vêtements trempés, et la fraîcheur de la nuit lui transperçait le corps. Il regardait d'un air hagard devant lui, complètement absent, indifférent à la présence de Julia assise à côté de lui. Un léger soubresaut lui parcourut le corps et la couverture mouillée glissa au sol. La jeune femme se pencha pour la ramasser puis, sans dire un mot, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à sentir l'humidité de ses vêtements contre les siens. Elle enveloppa le lourd tissu autour de leurs épaules et passa sa main sous le bras de William . Il tressaillit à son contact, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, toujours enfermé dans un silence mutique. Julia posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune inspecteur puis, les yeux fermés, se laissa bercer par le bateau qui tanguait...

* * *

><p><em>Le bateau craquait de toute part, envahi par des eaux déchaînées. Il commençait à suffoquer et avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir la tête à l'air libre. A plusieurs reprises déjà, il avait manqué de couler et il savait que ses minutes étaient désormais comptées. Il tenta désespérément de s'accrocher aux caisses qui flottaient devant lui, mais la force du courant l'empêcha de trouver un endroit stable. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et essaya de nager vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, en vain... Il était trop épuisé. Il finit par renoncer et ferma les yeux, pendant qu'il se laissait doucement emporté par le bateau tout au fond de l'eau...<em>

_William ? William !_

Une voix l'appelait avec insistance depuis quelques minutes déjà et il sentit une main lui agripper le bras. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et il distingua un visage familier au milieu d'une sorte de brouillard blanc.

- William, reprit cette voix douce qui lui était familière, est-ce-que tout va bien ?

Il se redressa en sursaut, l'ai hagard. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il se trouvait et se souvenir des événements passés. L'enquête sur le bateau, les bombes, le naufrage, la malle qui l'avait assommé... Tout redevenait clair maintenant. Il était sur la terre ferme, en vie, allongé sur le sofa dans le salon du Docteur Ogden. Des vêtements séchaient devant un feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée et conférait à la pièce une chaleur qui lui parut insoutenable, malgré le maillot de corps qu'il portait.

- Julia, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée, je... j'ai du...

- Chut, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton rassurant, je suis là, tout va bien. Vous avez du vous assoupir pendant que je préparais une collation.

Elle posa le plateau qu'elle tenait sur la petite table devant le sofa où William était allongé et il l'observa à la dérobée pendant qu'elle leur servait une tasse de thé. Elle avait passé une longue robe d'intérieur en tissu léger qui laissait deviner ses formes, et ses cheveux défaits retombaient sur ses épaules. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, dans une tenue aussi simple, libérée des contraintes de son corset... Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où il l'avait vue dans le plus simple appareil, au cours de son enquête chez les naturistes... Il avait été tellement interloqué sur le moment qu'il avait préféré détourner le regard.

- Buvez ça William, lui dit Julia en se penchant vers lui pour lui offrir une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant. J'ai aussi fait quelques toasts, je pense que nous avons bien besoin de reprendre des forces, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés, son délicat parfum chatouillant les narines du jeune homme.

Il sirota doucement le breuvage brûlant qui le revigora petit à petit, tout en la regardant à nouveau. Ils terminèrent leur tasse en silence, avant que William n'ose enfin prendre la parole :

- Julia, je... commença-t-il, hésitant, je crois que je dois vous remercier, sans vous...

- Je vous devais bien ça, vous ne croyez pas ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.. Elle se rapprocha et lui effleura la joue du bout de se doigts qu'elle laissa glisser jusque dans sa nuque. Nous sommes quittes désormais, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et, encouragé par cette caresse, se rapprocha d'elle.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Docteur Ogden, souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, le visage enfoui dans ses boucles encore humides.

- Moi aussi, Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle, moi aussi...

William promena ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme, goûtant sa peau du bout de la langue, remontant jusqu'à celles de Julia. Il passa doucement ses mains autour de sa taille, puis l'attira tout contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent. Leur baiser gagna en intensité, et leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus pressants. William laissa ses doigts remonter le long des cuisses de Julia, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir, et sentit qu'il était sur le point de perdre pied lorsque les caresses de la jeune femme glissèrent de son torse vers la bas de son ventre...

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et tenta de revenir à la réalité, conscient que son désir allait bientôt prendre le pas sur sa raison.

- Julia, souffla-t-il en interrompant leur étreinte, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de..

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire, confus.

- Oui, il serait plus sage en effet, répéta-t-elle, en retirant ses mains qui avaient manqué de le rendre complètement fou.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, toujours enlacés, puis Julia finit par se redresser.

- Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper... Tous ces longs mois passés loin de vous, reprit-elle, son regard clair ancré dans le sien, c'était...

- C'était pire que la mort, acheva William en lui prenant la main.

Julia acquiesça, ravalant des larmes qui l'empêchèrent de parler. Elle vint se blottir contre celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait déjà laissé partir plusieurs fois par le passé et qu'elle avait bien cru perdre pour de bon cette fois encore...

William savoura ce doux moment, serrant un peu trop fort la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait sans doute encore un peu de temps pour que les souvenirs du passé s'atténuent, mais il savait aussi que plus rien, pas même leurs vieilles blessures, ne viendraient troubler leur bonheur.

- Dites-moi, s'exclama-t-il soudain nous n'avons pas encore fait honneur à ces délicieux toasts. Il se pencha pour attraper une assiette et après en avoir offert un à sa compagne, il mordit dans le sien à belles dents.

- Huuum, c'est vraiment fameux, Docteur... Cela vaut largement mes sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète, qu'en dites-vous ? demanda-t-il en riant devant le sourire retrouvé de Julia.


End file.
